A Night in Paradise
by DieheartDallas
Summary: I had a lot of fun writing this. I went a little crazy. This was actually hard for me, because I never wrote like this before. And I was afraid of what people would think. Being a Dallas fan and loving Bobby and Anne. And writing their wedding. I had to write about their honeymoon. Enjoy!


_**"A night in Paradise." **_

Two day's had passed since their wedding. They where heading to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. He couldn't wait to spend a week with his wife in paradise. And it truly was paradise with her. He loved her more than anything. He couldn't believe how much they had in common. He knew how Harris treated her. And he was glad she got away from him. She deserved better than that. She deserved to be loved, and treated well. she was the kindest person anyone could ever meet. The lives that she touched and changed. She truly was if life and heart. He was looking out the window of the plane. They had left Dallas an hour ago. It was late and they both where tired. It had been a long day. He looked forward over to Anne. She had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but watch her. He decided he would try to get some sleep to. After all they where on their honeymoon. So they might not be getting too much sleep. He was happy he married her. He was happy Christopher liked her. He was ready to start a new life with this beautiful women. He wanted nothing more.

he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. The kiss sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't been loved like this in a long time. She felt safe in his arms. No one could hurt her again. He continued to kiss her neck, making his way down her chest. She felt helpless and weak. She let herself fall in his arms. She let him do what ever he wanted. As he made is way up her body, kissing her on the lips. She felt a sensation that she never felt before. Still kissing her, he unzipped her dress and threw it on the chair. She started to unbutton his shirt when he picked her up. As he unhooked her bra he threw her on to the bed. She didn't care what happened next. She wanted nothing more than to have this moment with him. She wanted nothing more than to share a bed with him every night. She couldn't help but moan. the feeling of him kissing and rubbing her body was a sensation she had missed. It was a sensation that she loved. Again he made his way up her body and to her chest. She loved the way he cared for her. He was so gentle, but still gave her what she wanted. She loved having his body on top of hers, she never felt more safe then she did now. With the warmth of his body, and their skin together. With his body inside of hers it was something she longed for. With the next thrust he came up kissing her neck. the feeling she felt was exquisite. She wanted more, she never wanted the night to end. She never wanted this feeling to go away. With the next thrust she dug her nails into the sheets. As he made his way down her body. His hands where warm and gentle. As he made his way down to her waist she felt an incredible sensation come over her and she moaned for comfort. As he kissed her stomach she started to remember the last time it ever felt this good. She started thinking of Harris, and how he made her feel. It wasn't until she remembered how abusive he was that she realized what she was thinking. As she did he thrusted again making his way up her body. It made her yell. but she didn't know if it was because of him or Harris. She had always thought of him. Remembering how gentle and nice he was. And then remembering the hell he put her through. She quickly pushed Harris out of her mind. she told herself she would never think of him again. And this wasn't the time she wanted him. Bobby was the best man she had ever known, and she wanted it to stay that way. the rest of the night was an enjoyable one. She was just hoping Harris wouldn't come back to haunt her. She was married to the love of her life. And she wanted nothing more than to the share the night with him. She never wanted it to end.

As he woke up he looked over to Anne. she was still asleep. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. The way her chest moved when she breathed. He couldn't help but look at her body. She was so beautiful. And the curve of her body was something he craved to have. She was laying there silently sleeping like an angel that had fallen from heaven. And that's exactly what she was. Last night had been one of the greatest nights they shared. And he couldn't wait to spend time in paradise with his wife. He wanted nothing more. As he sat there smiling at her, she started to wake up. "Good morning beautiful." He came over and wrapped his arms around and kissed her. She moaned. " Last night was so incredible." He kissed her again. "So what do you want to do today?" He smiled. "Anything that involves being with you." She started flirting with him. "Well, we have a lot of options." "How about a hot shower." She smiled. She loved playing around with him. "Ok. You get in the shower and I'll call room service and get us some breakfast." He kissed her and got up. As he called for room service he saw her get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. She turned the water on, and yelled out to him. " You better get in here before the water gets cold." She said it in a flirty voice. He ordered their food and hung up. He headed for the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile. He was truly the luckiest man alive.


End file.
